Physio! I Love You!
by naravhychan
Summary: Apa yang membuat Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pemain sepak bola profesional akhirnya jatuh cinta kepada seorang fisioterapis olahraga cantik bernama Sakura Haruno yang sedari awal menurutnya menyebalkan? Warning! fanfic gaje :') Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Mau bagikan fanfic terbaru aku :'). Kepikiran nulis ide ini karena dari sekian fanfic Naruto yang saya baca dan buat rata-rata profesi tokoh fanfic yang diambil pasti kebanyakan dokter (seperti fanfic saya kemaren) Hehe. Dari sini timbul motivasi buat bikin fanfic dengan profesi seorang fisioterapis (tak jauh-jauh dari kedokteran juga sih) XD dan pemain sepak bola. Sekalian promosi jurusan saya. Wkwk #plakk *digebukinreaders

Fanfic ini saya persembahkan juga buat teman-teman KPN (Komunitas Pecinta Naruto) yang udah punah ._. wkwk

Salam buat Kaze,Rai,Hoka,Mizu,Tsuci, dan entahlah lupa semua charanya -_- hahaa piss ^^v

Kayanya grup KPN udah susah dibangkitin dari alam kuburnya. 'cuz pada sibuk semua kali ya :') semoga anggota KPN dimanapun berada tetap sehat dan semangat ya ^.^/~

Okedeh. :D tanpa banyak babibu lagi mendingan langsung baca :D

 **Physio! I Love You!**

 **By Naravhychan**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Summary : Apa yang membuat Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pemain sepak bola profesional akhirnya jatuh cinta kepada seorang fisioterapis olahraga cantik bernama Sakura Haruno yang sedari awal menurutnya menyebalkan? Warning! fanfic gaje :') Don't Like Don't Read.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar mentari yang begitu menyilaukan masuk ke dalam celah-celah jendela kamar seorang pemuda. Cahayanya rupanya membuat sang pemilik kamar mengerjapkan mata berulang-ulang. Menyadari pagi hari telah datang, ia mengumpulkan sisa nyawanya dan bergegas bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan langkah gontai ia kemudian membersihkan kamar kesayangannya. Dirasanya sudah rapi iapun bergegas untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap.

"Ohayou _Kaa-san_ " sapa pemuda itu.

"Ah, Ohayou Sasuke- _kun_. Wah masih pagi sudah berangkat latihan rupanya." Jawab seorang ibu paruh baya berambut hitam dengan ramah. Ibunya lalu kembali sambil menghidangkan nasi goreng tomat dan segelas susu hangat.

"Hn. Sebulan lagi kan pertandingan _Kaa-san_. Aku harus berlatih keras dan berusaha mencetak gol sebanyak-banyaknya." Ujar pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu dengan semangat. Ia memposisikan diri untuk duduk dan mengambil peralatan makannya.

" _Kaa-san_ akan terus mendukungmu Sasuke." Balas ibunya tak kalah semangat.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang pemain sepakbola di Konoha FC dan sangat handal. Ia baru berumur 21 tahun namun kepiawaiannya bermain bola tidak diragukan lagi.

" _Kaa-san_. Aku pergi dulu." Ujar Sasuke sopan. Ia menggenggam tasnya yang berisikan seragam dan sepatu bolanya. Tak lupa sarapan dan air mineral mengisi tas besarnya.

"Hati-hati Sasuke- _kun_. " respon ibunya.

.

.

.

.

Matahari begitu menyengat siang itu, cuaca semakin panas saja. Begitupun di lapangan Sunagakure. Namun dengan kondisi seperti itu, para pemain sepakbola Konoha FC tetap bersemangat menendang dan mengopor bola. Cucuran tetesan keringat daritadi tidak dihiraukannya. Beberapa teriakan penyemangat nampak menggelegar disudut lapangan.

"Gaara- _kun_ semangatt yaaa." Teriak seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan heboh. Rupanya gadis bernama Matsuri itu tengah menyemangati sang _kiper_. Gaara yang merasa dirinya disoraki hanya dapat tersenyum kecil sembari fokus dengan latihannya. Berikut Sebelas orang pemain dalam Konoha FC :

Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara, Hidate, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Kankurou dan terakhir Sasuke Uchiha.

Gadis-gadis Jepang mana yang tak mengenal mereka. Konoha FC sangat jaya khususnya di mata para gadis-gadis. Mereka sangat diidolakan. Tapi kebanyakan mereka menyukai Konoha FC bukan hanya karena kelincahan mereka dalam bermain bola namun juga karena mereka memiliki tampang diatas rata-rata. Apalagi sang _Leader_ , Sasuke Uchiha yang mampu membius para _supporter_ saat bermain dalam pertandingan. Kabarnya diantara semua pemain Konoha FC, Sasuke lah yang paling pendiam dan sulit untuk di dekati. Ia lebih terfokus pada permainannya daripada hal diluar itu. Terbukti sampai sekarang hanya dia yang belum pernah menggandeng kekasih di hadapan umum. Sedangkan yang lainnya, tidak usah diragukan lagi.

Priiiiiiiitttttttt…

Bunyi peluit panjang akhirnya berbunyi juga. Kesebelas pemain merasa lega dan memilih untuk beristirahat. Sasuke mengambil langkah ringan mendekati sang pelatih, Yamato.

" _Sensei,_ bagaimana perkembangan latihan Konoha FC" Tanya sang _leader_ dengan serius.

"Sejauh ini perkembangannya meningkat cukup pesat. Kalian semua sudah pandai mengusai diri di lapangan. Tidak memikirkan hal-hal lain selain fokus bertanding." Ujar sang pelatih.

"Namun, yang terpenting adalah kekompakan kalian dalam tim." Sambungnya

"Baiklah _Sensei._ Besok kami akan latihan lagi sesuai jadwal. Terima kasih. Saya permisi dulu."

Sasuke segera berbalik.

"Oh ya Sasuke.."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat dirinya ditahan.

"Kau tahu kan… * _Physio_ Kakashi akan pensiun?"

"Hn. Aku harus segera bertemu dengannya. Jasa-jasanya selama ini tidak akan terlupakan di Konoha FC"

"Kau boleh menemuinya sekarang. Sehabis itu kau juga boleh menemui * _fisioterapis_ yang baru. Kelihatannya, fisioterapis yang baru itu terlihat bersemangat sekali. Masalahnya dia di undang untuk datang minggu depan dari Belanda. Namun hari ini dia sudah ada di Jepang." Kata Yamato sambil melihat-lihat jadwal di tangannya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Sebenarnya ia sangat sedih karena fisioterapis andalannya kini sudah pensiun. Ia cukup membantu timnya selama ini. Ia banyak membantu jika dirinya atau teman-teman seperjuangannya mengalami cedera di lapangan. Ia juga seorang fisioterapis yang sangat handal dan cerdas.

"Kira-kira bagaimana orangnya?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia sangat penasaran dengan fisioterapis yang baru itu.

"Dia seorang wanita berumur 21 tahun. Di umur 20 tahun ia sudah mendapatkan gelar Profesi Fisioterapi. Ia lulusan dari Belanda yang sangat cerdas dan berkompeten. "

"Apa? 21 tahun? _Sensei_ , sepertinya aku sangat keberatan dengan fisioterapis yang baru itu. Mana mungkin dia memiliki banyak pengalaman untuk menangani kasus-kasus di lapangan. Dia terlalu muda untuk melakukannya. Apalagi dia seorang wanita dan- "

"Siapa yang anda maksud tidak berpengalaman?"

Sesosok wanita cantik dengan body yang ramping tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Yamato dan Sasuke.

Yamato menepuk jidatnya. Masalah baru akan dimulai.

"Er.. _Physio_ Sakura. Maksudnya fisioterapis sebelum anda yang kurang berpengalaman. Hehe, benarkan Sasuke?" ujar Yamato tersenyum kecut pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab pemuda itu asal.

 _"_ _Jadi ini fisioterapis pengganti physio Kakashi_." Batin Sasuke.

Yamato menghembuskan nafas lega tapi-

"Jadi kau pengganti _physio_ Kakashi? Aku harap kau bekerja sekeras mungkin. Kau harus _stand_ _by_ di lapangan setiap kami berlatih terlebih bertanding dan di luar lapangan kau harus mengontrol kami. Utamanya jika ada yang cedera. Kau digaji besar disini. " ujar Sasuke dan membuat Yamato jantungan atas perkataan Sasuke barusan.

" _Physio_ Sakura aku minta ma-"

"Tidak apa-apa _sensei_. Aku jadi lebih mengerti tugasku disini. Dan juga kau pemuda tidak sopan. Jangan harap aku akan menanganimu selembut _physio_ sebelumnya. Aku akan menangani kalian dengan caraku sendiri." Ujar Sakura. "Permisi." Ujarnya sambil meninggalkan Yamato dan Sasuke.

"Haduuh Sasuke, apa yang barusan kau katakan"

"Sensei-, ini demi kepentingan tim. Aku tidak mau sembarang orang yang menangani tim tanpa aku lihat kinerjanya.

"Tapi Sasuke, dia sangat professional tahu- huh!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti sensei-, kalau sampai dia salah menangani, aku yang akan mencari fisioterapis yang baru."

Sasuke akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan Yamato yang diam mematung. Namun senyum tipis terpancar di bibirnya.

" _Baiklah, tapi kau belum mengenal dia sih_." Batin Yamato.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan rekan timnya Naruto berjalan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Diperjalanan Naruto terlihat asik dengan _handphone_ -nya

"Apa yang terjadi padamu." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil melirik kearah Naruto yang sedari tadi tersenyum sendiri.

"Aku rasa, aku ingin menambah pacar lagi."

"Uhuk.."

Naruto menghentikan aktivitas menatap layar _handphone_ sejenak.

"Hei, Sasukeee kau tidak makan ataupun minum kenapa bisa tersedak sih."

"Baka! Kata-katamu yang membuatku tersedak!"

"Memangnya apa yang kurang dari Hinata-huh?"

"Sasukee, kau tahu kan Hinata- _chan_ itu calon istriku.. Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi wanita itu benar-benar menghipnotisku."

"Siapa?"

"Fisioterapis kita yang baru."

"Tarik kata-katamu bodoh! Dia sangat menyeramkan!"

"Kau-? Sudah pernah menemuinya?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya tak percaya

"Ya,."

"Dia sangat cantik dan maniskan? Dia membantuku memasang * _kinesiotape_ ini di betisku. Dia luar biasa. Dia selalu tersenyum saat menanganiku. Kau tahu, aku lebih nyaman di dekatnya daripada _Physio_ Kakashi saat menanganiku. Hehehe, sepertinya aku cedera saja " curhat Naruto dan mendapat _deathglare_ yang tajam dari Sasuke.

"Dia seperti monster gulali."

"Sasuke, jangan macam-macam sama _physio_ Sakura ya,!"

"Baka!"

Sasuke dan Naruto terus saja bertengkar kecil tentang fisioterapis yang baru itu. Tak terasa Naruto telah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak mampir?"

"Tidak. Ada yang harus kuselesaikan di rumah."

"Baiklah, Jaaa."

Setelah Naruto benar-benar masuk dalam rumahnya Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalannya. Entah mengapa bagian otaknya berpikir kalau Sakura itu lumayan cantik juga.

Sasuke menepis bayangan itu dari kepalanya. Ia kembali berjalan santai sambil memasang _earphone_ -nya.

 _When I see you smile,_

 _I can face the world_

 _You know I can do anything_

 _When I see you smile,_

 _I see a ray of light_

 _I see it shining right through the rain_

 _When I see you smile_

 _Baby when I see you smile at me_

 ** _Bad English – When I See You Smile_**

 _ **Catatan Kaki**_

 _Fisioterapi : bentuk pelayanan kesehatan untuk mengembangkan, memelihara dan memulihkan gerak dan fungsi tubuh dengan menggunakan penanganan secara manual, peningkatan gerak, peralatan ( fisik, elektroterapeutis dan mekanis )_

 _Physio : sebutan profesi fisioterapis_

 _Kinesiotape : semacam plester yang ditempelkan ke anggota tubuh yang diinginkan guna memaksimalkan kinerja otot. Paling banyak digunakan oleh para atlit._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca sampai akhir**

 _Terima kasih juga telah mem-follow, favorite, review fanfic saya yang masih banyak kekurangannya :')_

 _Terima kasih juga untuk silent reader :')_

 _Salam Physio!_

 **MIND TO REVIEW? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Halooo Minna-san.. Wahh maaf ya update-nya kelamaan :( cuz author sibuk banget dengan tugas-tugas kuliah. Wkwkw, kok malah curhat yaa. Di chapter kali ini aku publish kebersamaan Sasuke dan Sakura ajah. Oke deh tanpa membuat-buang waktu langsung saja Physio! I Love You! Chapter 2 Update! :D

 **Physio! I Love You!**

 **By Naravhychan**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dering telepon pada pagi hari menggema di seluruh ruangan keluarga Uchiha. Hari itu hari Sabtu, tampaknya keluarga Uchiha tengah berakhir pekan di rumah. Ayah Sasuke tampak membaca koran sambil duduk di teras rumah, Ibu Sasuke sementara memasak di dapur, kakak Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha tampak sibuk menyiram tanaman ibunya dan tinggallah Sasuke di ruangan keluarga tengah menonton TV. Merasa semuanya jauh dari jangkauan telepon, Sasuke dengan malas mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo. Dengan keluarga Uchiha."

"Halo, Apa ini Sasuke? Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?"

Sasuke merasa tidak asing dengan suara tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian senyum lebar terpancar di wajahnya.

"Aku menonaktifkan _handphone_ -ku sejak seminggu lalu. Aku akan fokus bertanding. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin memberitahukan padamu. Dua bulan lagi aku akan menikah. Maaf, aku memberitahukanmu hanya dari telepon. Aku tidak yakin bisa ke Jepang dalam bulan ini. "

"Aku turut berbahagia Sai. Jadi, bagaimana dengan pestanya?"

"Rupanya calon tunanganku dipindahkan tugas ke Jepang. Dan kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan disana. Sekalian saja dia mempersiapkannya. Aku akan mengirimkan pelayan kesana juga untuk membantunya."

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku juga akan turut membantu. "

"Wah, benarkah? Aku tidak rugi menjadikanmu sebagai sahabatku Sasuke. Hahaha."

"Hn. "

"Rupanya kau masih irit kata seperti biasanya. Baiklah. Tolong aktifkan _handphone_ -mu aku akan memberikan nomor yang bisa kau hubungi dan alamat calon tunanganku. Terima kasih Sasuke."

"Hn."

Tuuttt..Tuuuttt..

" _Dasar Sai, bilang saja kalau butuh bantuanku."_ Batin Sasuke agak kesal.

Sasuke akhirnya menutup telepon dan tak sengaja melihat foto kebersamaannya bersama Sai. Sahabat masa kecilnya itu rupanya akan segera menikah. Tinggallah Sasuke yang sampai saat ini belum memiliki kekasih.

"Sayang…, Itachi dan Sasuke. Saatnya sarapan." Ujar sang ibu dari meja makan. Merasa namanya terpanggil, Sasuke segera mematikan TV dan berjalan ke arah ibunya.

Sementara itu.

"Whaattt? Eh Pig. Memangnya yang akan menikah aku atau kau heh-? " protes Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ayolah Sakura. Kau tahu kan, Sai sangat sibuk di Jerman. Aku juga sibuk disini. Tidak mungkin kan aku meminta cuti padahal aku baru dipindahkan." Rayu sang wanita cantik bernama Ino Yamanaka.

"Pekerjaanmu hanya senin-jumat di klub olahraga. Sedangkan aku harus di rumah sakit 12 jam setiap hari, mengurus klinik dan mengajar di Universitas Tokyo. Kau kan tidak punya kekasih jadi mana mungkin kau menghabiskan waktu dua hari tiga malam seorang diri. Lebih baik kau membantuku mempersiapkan pernikahanku. Ayolah Sakura. Aku hanya meminta bantuanmu kali ini sajaa." Bujuk Ino.

Sakura merasa agak tersinggung dengan perkataan Ino barusan, ia menatap tajam Ino namun kemudian ia kembali memikirkannya.

"Hah. Baiklah. Kau benar, kesibukanku hanya di klub olahraga saja. Aku paham kondisimu Ino. Aku akan membantumu." Jawab Sakura. Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Ino langsung menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tapi, dengan satu syarat. Kau harus tampil sebaik dan secantik mungkin di depan Sai." Ino dengan terharu memeluk Sakura.

"Terima Kasih, Sakura. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Ucap Ino bahagia.

"Oh iya, sore ini kau bisa ke rumahku. Mungkin ada beberapa barang yang aku lupakan. Tolong dicatat ya, Sakura. Byee." Ujar wanita cantik itu lalu pergi.

"Hey… Ughh.. Dasar pig.. Merepotkan saja." Gerutu Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Dengan berjalan santai akhirnya Sakura tiba di Mall terbesar di Konoha. Yup, _Konoha Town Square_. Wanita berkulit putih itu tampak percaya diri dengan balutan _blues_ berwarna merah dan celana kain hitam. Tak lupa beberapa aksesoris gelang, anting dan kalung mutiara bertengger indah di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tas _Gucci_ cantik, sepatu _heels_ dan kacamata hitam melengkapi penampilannya. Ah, sungguh menawan dan anggun wanita ini.

Disisi lain, sesosok pria tampan tengah berjalan-jalan di tempat yang sama dengan sang wanita. Wajahnya begitu _stoic_ saat berjalan-jalan melihat _tuxedo_ di dalam _Diamond Boutique,_ sebuah butik termewah dan termahal di Konoha. Disisi yang sama pula, Sang wanita tengah melihat-lihat deretan gaun pengantin terbaru saat itu. Wajahnya terlihat antusias saat mendapatkan pilihan gaun yang sangat cantik dan elegan.

"Aku yakin, gaun ini sangat cocok untuk Ino." Batin Sakura.

"Aku mau mencoba yang ini." Ujar Sakura pada pelayan di butik itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama Sakura dipersilahkan memasuki ruang ganti.

Nampaknya, pria tadi tampak memerhatikan sang wanita dengan seksama. Penampilan elegannya membuat Sakura terlihat tidak seperti _physio_ muda yang selalu berada di klub sepak bola dan memakai pakaian _sporty_

"Sepertinya aku mengenalnya, tapi dimana ya?" ungkap Sasuke dalam hati. Namun, Sasuke lebih memilih melanjutkan melihat-lihat _tuxedo._

 _"_ Aku ingin membeli yang ini." Kata Sasuke dan direspon cepat oleh sang pelayan.

"Baik Tuan, saya akan mengantar ini ke kasir." Ucap sang pelayan dengan hormat. "Tapi, apa anda tidak ingin mencobanya terlebih dahulu?" tawar sang pelayan.

"Hn. Baiklah. Sepertinya tubuh Sai tidak jauh beda dengan ukuran tubuhku"

Kamar ganti Sasuke dan Sakura hanya berjarak setengah meter. Dan saat Sakura keluar memakai gaun, terlihat Sasuke yang rupanya keluar juga dari ruang ganti.

Bersamaan..

Sasuke dan Sakura kaget setengah mati.

"Mampus, kenapa juga _physio_ galak ini ada disini. Kenapa aku tidak sadar daritadi" Umpat Sasuke dalam hati

Sakura yang menyadari roman Sasuke berubah memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu dengan baik jadi tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu." Kata Sakura tegas.

"Hn. Aku bahkan merasa tidak pernah bertemu denganmu." Balas Sasuke disertai seringai liciknya. Sakura hanya melotot memandang Sasuke.

" _Awas saja kau, aku takkan mengampunimu.. Shannaarrooo_." Ujar Sakura dalam hati. Dalam hatinya ia terasa sangat kesal namun ia menunjukkan senyum termanisnya pada Sasuke.

"Aku juga. " kata Sakura dengan senyuman.

Dua orang pelayan nampak memuji mereka masing-masing. Ayolah, mereka tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau mereka bedua jelek kan?

"Apa kalian berdua akan segera menikah?" Tanya seorang pelayan sambil tersenyum ramah.

"TIDAAAKKK." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

Sekitar tiga jam di _Mall_ membuat Sakura merasa tubuhnya lelah. Ia memutuskan pulang setelah barang-barang yang Ino butuhkan sudah ia dapat.

Namun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pm, keadaan disekitar _Mall_ sudah mulai sepi. Bahkan tak satupun taksi yang lewat. Sakura mulai khawatir. Sedari tadi ia mengutuk dirinya yang baru pulang malam begini.

"Ah, seandainya barang ini tidak banyak, aku pasti sudah jalan kaki daritadi. Ayolah, hanya satu taksi, pleaseee." Ujar Sakura meringis. Wajah Sakura sudah mulai lelah dan mengantuk, namun ia tetap setia menunggu mobil taksi yang lewat. Ia melihat ada mobil dari kejauhan, ia segera melambai.

"Taksi-taksi.." panggilnya bersemangat. Ia bahkan melambai-lambai dengan heboh. Ckckck

Namun wajahnya berubah drastis saat mobil itu mendekat. Rupanya, itu adalah mobil pribadi bukan mobil taksi.

Namun entah mengapa mobil itu malah berhenti, sang pemilik mobil keluar dengan terburu-buru.

"Apa masalahmu heh? " ujar sang pria.

"K-kau…" Sakura terkejut setengah mati saat melihat siapa pemilik mobil itu.

"Heh, dengar ya. Ku kira mobilmu itu taksi, jadi aku memanggil mobilmu. Bukan kau!"

"Dasar perempuan aneh." Balas Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia bergegas kembali ke mobilnya. Mata Sakura melebar saat Sasuke akan meninggalkannya.

"Heiii.. Tungguu.. Bisakah aku ikut dimobilmu? Aku serius. Tak ada taksi lagi yang lewat." Mohon Sakura. Ia sengaja mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ miliknya. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"Tidak!" ucap sang Uchiha dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ayolah, apa kau tega meninggalkan seorang perempuan tengah malam begini sendirian?" Rayu Sakura. Bahkan disudut-sudut mata Sakura, tampak butiran-butiran air mata (author lebay wkwk).

Sasuke memutar matanya dengan bosan.

"Hn. Ayo naik."

Sakura hanya bisa melompat kegirangan dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Saat diperjalanan mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Untunglah sedari tadi Sasuke memutar musik slow. Setidaknya pikirannya menjadi lebih rileks.

"Dimana rumahmu." Tanya Sasuke sembari fokus menyetir.

"Ah, aku tidak pulang ke apartemenku malam ini. Aku akan menginap di rumah sahabatku. Kau tahu alamatnya?" ujar Sakura sambil memperlihatkan alamat itu pada Sasuke.

Oh, di Sunagakure Private Home Blok H 145C.

Namun, terasa ada yang mengganjal di pikiran Sasuke. Perumahan SPH Blok H 145C, sepertinya tidak terasa asing.

Tunggu..

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya.

"Mau apa kau di rumah sahabatku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan heran.

"Mau mencuri yaaa?" selidik Sasuke tajam.

"Apaaaa? Heh dengar yaa, aku ada keperluan dengan sahabatku. Memang apa pedulimu!" bela Sakura. Sasuke menyodorkan secarik kertas berisi alamat pada Sakura

"Ini alamatnya. Perumahan Sunagakure Private Home Blok H 145C "

Mata Sakura melebar. Alamat dikertasnya persis seperti alamat yang diberikan Ino padanya.

Dengan cekatan Sakura mengambil _handphone_ -nya. Ia segera menelfon Ino.

" _Halo, Sakura ada apa_? " ujar sang wanita diseberang sana.

"Ck, Ino. Kau yakin tidak salah memberikan alamat padaku.?" Tanya Sakura.

" _Sakuraa.. alamatnya benar kok. Ngapain juga aku mau ngasih alamat salah. Udah dulu ya, aku sibuk. Byee_." Tanpa seizin Sakura, Ino bergegas menutup telepon…

Tuuuttt

"Ha..Halooo, Inoo.."

" _Ck, Sial_." Batin Sakura

"Bagaimana? Alamatnya salahkan?" ujar Sasuke.

"Ti..Tidak. katanya alamatnya benar."

Sasuke kurang percaya dengan kata-kata Sakura berusan

Dengan sigap Sasuke merogoh _handphone_ -nya.

"Halo, Sai.. "

Sakura kaget saat Sasuke memanggil orang itu. Sai adalah tunangan Ino. Kenapa bisa pria disebelahnya menyebut nama Sai.

" _Ada apa kau menelfon malam-malam begini Sasuke_?" Tanya Sai diseberang sana.

"Apa benar kau tidak salah memberikan alamat rumahmu?"

 _"Alamat itu benar Sasuke, aku bahkan sudah mengeceknya dua kali._ "

Setelah Sasuke mengkonfirmasi alamat Sai, ia lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Dasar Sasuke, bisa-bisanya langsung menutup teleponku." Ujar pria berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Ka-kau mengenal Sai?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Dia sahabatku."

"Sai adalah tunangan sahabatku. Dan dia menyuruhku untuk ke rumahnya mempersiapkan kebutuhan pernikahannya." Ujar Sakura.

Sasuke kaget setengah mati.

"Ka-kau disuruh mempersiapkannya juga?…" Tanya Sasuke

"Ah, i…iyaa. Ja..jadi.." Sakura merasa salah tingkah sekarang

"Inooooo…"

"Saiiiiii….."

.

.

.

Yeyeyy, chapter 2 selesai, gimana ya nasib Sasuke dan Sakura kedepannya ? :D

moga-moga bisa update cepet yaa ^^ amiinn

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca sampai akhir**

 _Terima kasih juga telah mem-follow, favorite, review fanfic saya yang masih banyak kekurangannya :')_

 _Terima kasih juga untuk silent reader :')_

 _Salam Physio!_

 **MIND TO REVIEW? ^^**

Reviews for Chapter 1

Niayuki : Makasih reviewnya ^^ ok deh

UchiHaruno Sya-Chan, azriel kanhaya, Euri-chan, neychan, sasune : Oke deh.. Lanjutnya baru sekarang hehe

LVenge : memangnya kedepannya gimana ya? Author juga bingung wkwkw :p

Hyuugadevit-Chery : kalau menurut kamu aku update nya lama maapin author ya *_* hhehe

Jean : Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^

Kaze : bilang aja lu ga mau baca nyet :P hahaa upss :D


End file.
